Industrial and automation control panels typically include electrical switches, pushbuttons, indicator lamps, selector switches, or other user interface devices, disposed on metal plates or enclosure doors. The user interface devices can be human-interface devices for an operator to control and monitor the operations and processes of machine systems.
In typical installations, these user interface devices are inserted through holes in the control panels and secured with threaded rings. The user interface devices are then connected via discrete wires and screw terminals to the associated machine systems, with many user interface devices typically arrayed on a control panel. However, using discrete wires and screw terminals presents challenges in the assembly, testing, installation, and maintenance of these control panels. Opportunities for mis-wiring, improper placement of user interface devices within the control panel assembly, failure of wires in high-vibration environments, among other problems, present substantial issues in the use of industrial and automation control panels for controlling the operations and processes of machine systems.
Overview
What is disclosed is a system for controlling a process, where the process is implemented by a machine system. The system includes a user interface device and a first transceiver coupled to the user interface device. The first transceiver is configured to receive communications from the user interface device and transfer the communications. The system also includes a second transceiver in communication with the first transceiver and configured to transfer power to the first transceiver, receive the communications from the first transceiver, and transfer the communications to control the process implemented by the machine system.
What is also disclosed is a method for controlling a process, wherein the process is implemented by a machine system. The method includes, in a first transceiver coupled to a user interface device, receiving communications from the user interface and transferring the communications. The method also includes, in a second transceiver, transferring power to the first transceiver, receiving the communications from the first transceiver, and transferring the communications to control the process implemented by the machine system.